


Dentro do Armário

by Laisvve



Category: Saint Seiya, 聖闘士星矢: 冥王神話 | Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dentro do Armario, Fora do Armario, M/M, MinAlba
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:54:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25478731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laisvve/pseuds/Laisvve
Summary: Albafica é um jovem esforçado que leva uma vida pesada, tediosa e cansativa.Minos é arrogante, convencido e facilmente intragável.Poderia um esbarrão do destino coloca-los em posição comprometedora ou a decisão de adentrar no mais profundo do armário foi calculada com rigor por um certo estrategista para comemorar uma data especial?
Relationships: Griffon Minos/Pisces Albafica
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7





	Dentro do Armário

A tendência da maior parte dos românticos, ou pessoas com mentes minimamente saudáveis, é de associar o amor ao prazer e assim temos todo mito do sexo romântico.

Poucos são os desgraçados obrigados a encarar a faceta odiosa do sexo consensual com um algoz — ou um idiota.

Não no sentido de fetiche. 

Apenas o melhor e mais delicioso prazer encontrado nos braços de um ser desprezível. 

Ele jamais poderia ter se imaginado sentindo tamanha entrega no contato com aquele que impressionantemente sabia manejar todos os pontos sensíveis de seu corpo. Degradar e elevar ao máximo. Uma contradição dolorosa. Sua contraparte do prazer. 

Não chegava a exatamente odiar Minos, tampouco lhe dirigia qualquer afeição.

A primeira vez, como acontecem boa parte das primeiras vezes entre jovens que não tem inclinações românticas se deu aos empurrões e palavras chulas: um fim de noite qualquer quando o acaso levou ambos a alcançarem um corredor escuro em algum bar imundo e mal frequentado. Ou melhor, no bar imundo onde Albafica trabalhava como ajudante geral — palavras bonitas para um trabalho basicamente escravo.

Albafica ostentava uma beleza clássica, inefável. Mas a ele jamais poderia ser dedicada a palavra delicado. Era altivo, introspectivo e educado. Sabia, no entanto, muito bem se impor e dispensava suas atenções somente a quem lhe interessasse. Os anos de Hapkido e corrida também lhe garantiam um físico invejável que era bastante cobiçado por olhos astutos há alguns meses. Tais olhos pertenciam a Minos, notável playboy e estudante brilhante contrariando o pouco empenho. Era também atleta em sabe-se lá quantas especialidades e charmoso piranho. 

Portanto é óbvio que o funcionário se deixou agarrar pelo outro rapaz, veterano na universidade, mesmo sem dividir qualquer afinidade com este. 

Sua pele, por outro lado o contradiz, respondendo com afinco a cada toque firme de Minos, o tal fulano que esbarrara no corredor. Era injusto pensar nele assim, sabia quem era o idiota muito bem, estudavam na mesma Instituição.

A bem da verdade ele não era dado a qualquer contato com clientes do bar e muito menos com pessoas da Universidade. 

Ser bolsista era uma situação um tanto quanto agridoce. Mas isso é outra história… 

O idiota tinha basicamente a sua altura mas se comportava como se fosse alguma espécie de ser celestial distorcido, olhava a todos por cima, parecia sempre estar julgando os outros. Um comportamento facilmente intragável. Mas aí que vinha sua figura. Inegavelmente tão gostoso quanto imbecil, ou melhor ainda, arrogante. 

O que explica a atração por gente arrogante? Provavelmente alguns tópicos. No entanto, melhor não ir por esse caminho. 

Não que isso fosse o suficiente para fermentar qualquer atração entre eles. 

O culpado fora o esbarrão, encontro entre as peles e quem sabe… o conhaque que o veterano carregava displicentemente em um copo deselegantemente preenchido até a borda. 

Conhaque que em boa parte lhe corria pelo pescoço e peito e que o outro afirmou que jamais desperdiçaria. O que lhe rendeu uma boca ávida no pescoço e, insensatamente, o tal copo abandonado no chão do corredor; sem se quebrar, o que foi a menor das surpresas da noite. 

Eles não se beijaram. Não conversaram. Mal se olharam. Mas se devoraram com toda pele que puderam tocar e ser tocados. 

Minos fez menção de que pretendia encaminhar a situação de outra maneira, mas empurrado para dentro do almoxarifado escuro cuja única chave pendia da mão de Albafica acabou tendo seus braços apoiados em uma prateleira enquanto tinha suas calças abaixadas pelo dedicado estudante e funcionário. 

Seu desejo era tão absurdo que a preparação foi quase nula, já rebolava implorando. 

Visão essa que enlouqueceu e surpreendeu a ambos. 

Como mágica um preservativo foi passado de um para outro e logo estava realizando sua função primordial de cobrir o membro duro como pedra que pulsava vitorioso até desaparecer sem aviso entre as carnes de Minos. 

Como suicidas alegres, pequenos objetos em sua grande maioria copos descartáveis e guardanapos de papel despencavam sobre os dois. 

Impacto de peles, sem qualquer carinho ou cuidado, gemidos contidos por Minos, que mordia o próprio braço, e Albafica quase arrancando sangue de seus próprios lábios, já que suas mãos estavam ocupadas manipulando o outro rapaz. 

Suor, sêmen e saliva. Uma orquestra das vaidades que se chocavam e temperavam o ar à volta deles.

O estremecimento era semelhante ao de alguém possuído por demônios: sons estrangulados. 

O orgasmo veio em ordem incerta. Mas ao fim se espalhava pela parte mais baixa da prateleira e pelas coxas de Minos, já que aparentemente a barreira de látex não pode conter aquele tsunami. 

— Merda… — resmungou Albafica sabendo que teria que limpar e organizar o quartinho agora revirado.

Minos se vestiu, sem se preocupar muito com a nova estampa em suas roupas negras. 

Albafica preferiria não cruzar olhares com ele, mas isso foi impossível, já que com força o outro o puxou para um beijo inexplicável. 

Ele se odiou por ceder e também se odiou pelo gemido que lhe escapou dos lábios ao fim daquele toque obsceno. Teve toda sua boca investigada e possuída. 

— Feliz aniversário. — a bela voz de Minos decretou. 

O aniversariante abriu a boca mas nada respondeu, estava mais uma vez desconcertado e surpreso. O outro lambeu seu rosto lentamente, de maneira torturante e partiu. De alguma maneira havia se apoderado da chave. Uma vez fora do almoxarifado, jogou a mesma na direção de Albafica que a segurou por instinto. Na pouca luz que entrava ele poderia ser visto ostentando um olhar misterioso, as roupas desalinhadas, que foi combatido pelo sorriso malicioso do cara que antes de partir ainda informou:

— Mês que vem é a minha vez de ganhar presente. 

A porta se fechou e só então Albafica se permitiu sorrir. Sim, ele sorriu.

Era uma vida tediosa, pesada e cansativa a que levava mas este abrupto presente era algo de… Não sabia como classificar. 

Minos era uma pessoa revoltante. 

O presente, no entanto, não podia negar, fora o melhor que já recebera.


End file.
